Could This Be True?
by fox-siren
Summary: this is a FluffyXKags story... me and my friend Oinky made it on Sunday, & we think its just a one-shot... DISCLAIMER! we own none of the Inuyasha peoples as usual... have fun reading and reviewing! its rated T for language and violence.... its a bit OOC.


"Get me some food wench!" Inuyasha yelled, raising his fist at Kagome, making her back away.

"Inuyasha I just gave you some food damnit. Get it yourself! I'm tired of doing everything for you!" Kagome yelled back, rather fiercely, even for herself.

Inuyasha growled and took a step towards the human.

"Inuyasha don't hurt her!" Miroku and Sango yelled in unison.

"Butt out damnit! She needs to learn her place!" he yelled back.

"Her place is the same as yours Inuyasha! She has as much authority as anyone else in this group!" Sango yelled, rising her favorite weapon above her head. Kirara was next to her, growling and bristling too.

Inuyasha growled and snarled at everybody, then walked stiffly out the door. He hopped into his favorite tree and stayed there for the rest of the night.

Kagome sat on the floor of Kaede's hut and sobbed, not even paying attention when Kaede and Shipppo came back to the hut and tried to comfort her. Sango and Miroku explained what had happened to Kaede and Shippo, which made them both irate that he would be so cruel and heartless.

**1 week later….**

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the middle of a forest staring at the fire. Sango and Miroku had gone off to do who knows what, while Kirara and Shippo went to play in a hot spring nearby. Occasionally, Inuyasha would mumble something to Kagome, but other than that, everything was silent.

"I'm going to the hot spring Inuyasha." Kagome said, standing up and grabbing her giant yellow bag.

"No you aren't wench." Inuyasha said, standing up and grabbing the bag and throwing it down.

"Inuyasha stop! I want to go to the hot springs!" Kagome yelled back.

"Did I _say_ you could get up and go somewhere wench?" he questioned, smirking as if he was about to do something.

"Well no, but do I _have_ to take orders from a stupid mutt like you?" she retorted.

Inuyasha growled and quicker than Kagome could see he slapped her across her left cheek. She fell down with a _thud_. He picked her up by her shirtfront and held her in the air.

It was becoming hard for Kagome to breathe, but she somehow managed to continue doing it.

Inuyasha shook her hard and growled. "Now be a good human and sit down till I tell you to move." He growled into her ear.

"N-n-no Inuyasha." She sputtered out.

"Then you should be punished for disobeying me!" he threw Kagome on the ground, earning a yelp from her.

She tried to get up, but Inuyasha slapped her back down. He left four long lines scaring her cheeks, leaving her identical scars on both sides from his first attack. Blood trailed down her face, mixing with the tears that now flowed freely and stung where they touched the lines.

"I… I can't believe you Inuyasha! I won't ever forgive you!" she yelled, stumbling into the surrounding forest. She ran and ran until her lungs felt like they would burst.

Eventually, she tripped over a root, and fell into the dirt. She laid there until she could see the rays of sunlight seeping through the tree branches.

Soon after Kagome realized that it was daytime, a twig snapped, waking her up from a fretful sleep. She shot up and looked around wildly.

"Don't be so alarmed Kagome." Said a calm, sexy, and all around perfect yet annoyed voice from the shadows.

"Go away or kill me! I don't want to live anymore!" she yelled back at the shadow.

The owner of the voice came out of the shadows, and Kagome gasped. "S-S-Sesshomaru? What are you doing here? Kill me already!" Kagome hollered.

"Now why would I want to kill such a beautiful priestess? I want to have you, hold you, love you, treat you the way you need to be treated, not the way that mutt treated you. Scaring your beautiful face, it makes me want to kill him." Sesshomaru replied at the same time coming closer to Kagome. He reached down and grabbed her hand gently, and pulled her to her feet.

He hugged her to his chest and stood there. "I won't ever hurt you Kagome. I will hold you, and keep you safe till the day you die, and when you die, I'll die too." He whispered into her neck.

_**OH YEAH!! me and my friend Oinky did this while we were in Irvine… we were cackling evilly too!! Ahahah!! This will stay a one shot till we get enough reviews saying that it should be more than a one shot… SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE OF OUR EVILNESS!! Lol… have fun reading!**_


End file.
